La rubia mas hermosa
by El Legendario Andrs
Summary: Comenzó a admirar a Naruto desde su pelea con Pain, pero sin darse cuenta la admiración que sentía, pasó a ser algo mucho más intenso. Le gustaba Ino desde que volvió a Konoha, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer desde que volvió a Konoha, y ahora, después de la guerra estaba dispuesto a acercarse a ella
1. Triste

Los personajes tendrán los mismos vestuarios y apariencia que cuando comenzó Naruto Shippuden, digo esto porque no me gusta mucho como se ven cuando ya son adultos. La historia se sitúa en una semana después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Los personajes tienen entre 16-17 años

TRISTE

Desde su pelea con Pain, comenzó a admirar a Naruto, no podía creer como un chico en el que nadie creía, ahora era la persona más fuerte de Konoha y que todos reconocían. Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento mayor a una simple amistad comenzó a nacer en ella

Había pasado una semana de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, no habían misiones de rango alto, además, les habían dado dos semana de vacaciones a todos los que habían ido a la guerra, solo habían misiones como hacer de guardia en la puerta de aldea, llevar recados y cosas así, pero esas misiones eran para los gennins.

Llegaba el fin de semana, el Sábado era el día en el que le rendían homenaje a todos los ninjas caídos en batalla, entre los más memorables estaban el padre del estratega Shikamaru , Shikaku Nara, y el padre de la bella y única rubia Ino, Inocihi Yamanka.

Los días pasaron volando, el sábado había llegado, era una mañana con el cielo totalmente nublado y se podía escuchar unos fuertes truenos que parecía que nunca se irían y en medio de la tormenta una bella, pero destrozada rubia se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas al ver fotos de ella con su padre.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba caminando junto a Naruto ya que tenía que estar junto a el para cambiarle constantemente el vendaje de su nuevo brazo derecho ya que este lo había perdido en su última batalla con Sasuke.

-Oye Sakura-chan.

-Eh?, que pasa Naruto.

Hoy es el día en el que le rendimos homenaje a los ninjas caídos, he visto a todos arreglados para ir pero no he visto a Ino por ninguna parte, ¿Sabes algo de ella?, preguntaba Naruto con un tono preocupado.

Con la vista hacia abajo Sakura le respondía -Está muy deprimida, todavía no ha sido capaz de superar la muerte de su padre… Ya sé!

-Eh?, que sabes Sakura-chan?

-Naruto, tu deberías ir a verla, decía Sakura con una emoción mientras que levantaba un puño de felicidad

-¿Y-yo?

-Claro! Naruto, tu eres la persona ideal para hablar con ella, recuerda que tienes un poder especial para hacer sonreír a cualquiera. Ve a verla Naruto, ella está en su casa.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú a verla?

Yo ya lo intente pero no me hizo caso, más bien deja de quejarte y ve a verla.

No es que Naruto se estuviera quejando, sino que cuando estaba solo con Ino se sentía un poco nervioso aunque nunca se le notaba.

-Está bien, está bien, iré a verla, tu espérame allá(donde rendían homenaje) con todos, te aseguro que Ino irá.

-Está bien Naruto, te la encargo.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Ino, mientras que Sakura lo veía irse con una leve sonrisa mientras que en su mente decía –harían una linda pareja.

Mientras Naruto iba de camino a la casa de Ino, se acordó que tenía pensado comprarle algo a Ino para levantarle los ánimos, no estaba seguro de que comprarle, pero vio a Ayame(la hija de Teuchi, el viejo de Ichiraku) y aprovecho para preguntarle que le podría comprar a alguien que haya perdido un ser querido.

-Ayamee!

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa?, en esa dirección no está el cementerio, decía Ayame con un poco de confusión.

-Ya lo sé, pero debo traer a alguien conmigo.

-Ah?, es una chica?, Naruto dime!, dime!, decía Ayame para molestar a Naruto.

-Si Ayame, vamos!, que llegare tarde.

-Por cierto, y tu papá dónde está?

-Le dije que yo cerraba el local y que se vaya adelantando.

-Pero bueno, ibas a decirme algo Naruto?

-Sí, oye, ¿Que debería darle a alguien que ha perdido un ser querido?

-Mmm, creo que lo mejor serian unas flores, que tal unas violetas, creo que son las más indicadas, ¿no crees?

-¡Claro!, Naruto recordó en ese momento que las flores favoritas de Ino eran las violetas. -Gracias Ayame!

-Deberías apresurarte, falta poco para que el funeral comience, -Cierto. Naruto salió corriendo a comprar las violetas mientras que Ayame se daba cuenta que Naruto mostraba un gran interés en esas flores, en la mente de Ayame –Debe ser alguien muy especial.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de una chica que parecía haber perdido el amor por la vida.

-Pa-papáa, porque te fuiste?, me siento tan sola, decía mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-No estás sola Ino, -eh, esa voz, ¿Naruto?

-Sí, Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage, decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Ino lo observaba.

-Naruto, que haces en mi ventana?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, sí por supuesto, Naruto abrió la ventana para dirigirse a ella.

-Toma Ino, son para ti, recordé que son tus favoritas.

Ino se sorprendió de que Naruto le haya comprado unas flores puesto que él nunca había hecho algo parecido.

-Gracias, Naruto. Recordaste que son mis favoritas?

-Claro, como iba a olvidar algo así, en especial si se trata de ti Ino. Ino no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para ver al rubio. -Yo… soy alguien especial para ti, Naruto?, preguntaba la rubia con un poco de sonrojo.

-Obvio, Ino, no sé porque pero siento que si tu no estuvieras con nosotros no seríamos los mismos, para mi tu eres lo que nos mantiene vivos con tu forma de ser, tus consejos, tus regaños, todo. Ino no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo que se produjo al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Ino, sé que estas muy mal por la muerte de tu padre, pero tienes que seguir adelante, además no creo que a tu padre le gustaría verte así, no olvides que tú eras lo más preciado para él, el murió sabiendo que tú lo superarías y así fue Ino, lo demostraste en la guerra, sino hubiera sido por ti, nadie hubiera podido transmitir las ordenes y ni siquiera hubieran podido ver mis sentimientos, aunque esa parte no me gustó mucho pero no importa. Después de estas palabras Naruto tomo de las manos a Ino para verla fijamente.

-Ino, tu padre sabía que tu serías la ninja más fuerte de todo el clan Yamanka, tienes que seguir adelante, ser fuerte y cumplir tus sueños.

En ese momento las lágrimas de la rubia dejaron de caer para después agarrar con firmeza las manos de Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto!, debo seguir adelante y hacerme más fuerte, dijo esta con una leve sonrisa.

-Así se habla Ino, bueno, debemos apurarnos, ya casi es hora. –Sí, ¡vamos!

Los rubios se levantaron de la cama para dirigirse al cementerio, pero en el camino hacia la puerta Naruto se dio cuenta de lo ordenado que estaba el departamento de Ino, el departamento de Ino estaba impecable, nada parecido al suyo.

-Por cierto Ino, ¿vives sola?,

-Si, desde que mis padres me encargaron la florería.

-Tienes tu departamento totalmente impecable, como lo haces?

-Cada semana lo arreglo, ¿porque preguntas?, ¿cómo está el tuyo?, porque pregunto si ya me lo he de imaginar.

-Te equivocas, -Seguro?, -Bueno, tampoco está como el tuyo, pero hago todo lo posible por mantenerlo limpio, decía el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras disimulaba, no quería que se enterara de que su departamento parecía un basurero.

-Está bien Naruto, espero que sea verdad porque un día iré a verte y espero verlo un poco decente.

-Claro Ino, bueno ya vamos que ya es t… -Espera, casi lo olvido, -eh, ¿que cosa? –Las flores que me diste, se las llevare a mi padre, decía la rubia mientras corría a su habitación para recoger las flores.

-Lista, ya podemos irnos Naruto. –Vamos.

De camino al funeral los rubios iban a paso normal, ya que aún había gente que recién estaba saliendo de sus casas, sin embargo en el camino tanto como Naruto ni Ino encontraban un tema de conversación y ambos no podían evitar sentirse incómodos, en especial Naruto ya que este se sentía nervioso al estar solo con Ino y más ahora que iba a estar junto a ella hasta que el homenaje terminará. El silencio parecía eterno hasta que...

-Naruto, ¿has sabido algo de Shikamaru?, como no he salido de mi casa desde que volvimos no sé nada de él pero supongo que también ha de estar dolido por la muerte de su padre.

-Un poco, pero Chouji ha pasado con el todo este tiempo para darle ánimos.

-¡¿Quee?!, ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!, yo también soy integrante del equipo 10 y no han venido a verme, ni siquiera me han dejado un mensaje, ¡Ahh!, ¡ya van a ver ese par de idiotas!

-Ino,Ino, relájate, Chouji me dijo que vinieron a verte hace unos días pero que no los quisiste ver. –Oh?…

_Flashback_

Ino!,Ino!, somos Shikamaru y yo, Chouji, vinimos a ver como estabas, Sakura nos dijo que no querías salir, -Váyanse por favor, es que estoy un poco enferma y no quiero contagiar a nadie.

-¿En serio Ino?, pero tu casi nunca te enfermas, dijo Shikamaru con una cara de cansancio. –Para todo hay una primera vez Shikamaru, dijo Ino

-Vamos Ino, abre la puerta, _toc toc_…, ahh, no hay respuesta, vámonos Chouji, tal vez quiere estar sola.

_Fin del flashback_

-Ino?

-Eh? Ah, sí, jajaja. Si vinieron a verme pero les dije que estaba enferma, cuando en verdad estaba muy triste por la muerte de mi padre, de hecho no tenía pensado en asistir al funeral, pero igual me vestí de negro aunque como te dije, no pensaba ir, hasta que llegaste tú Naruto, no sé porque pero el hecho de venir a verme, escuchar esas bonitas palabras de parte tuya fue como que si hubiera vuelto a la vida, Naruto, gracias.

-Espera, déjame adivinar. -¿Qué cosa?, -Sakura te pidió que vengas a verme, ¿verdad?, ¡Ay!, maldita Sakura, le dije que no te dijera nada, pero ya se las vera conmigo, de verdad Naruto, disculpa haberte molestado, hasta me compraste flor…

-¡Ino!, ¿crees que estoy haciendo esto por obligación o porque me lo pidió Sakura? Preguntaba Naruto con una cara de decepción.

Al escuchar esto Ino no pudo evitar poner una cara de vergüenza y remordimiento -Es que Naruto, nunca te he visto hacer algo así, discúlpame si herí tus sentimientos.

-Ino, parece que tienes mala memoria, lo que es un poco raro ya que tu clan si especializa en esas cosas del cerebro. Pero bueno, te dije que tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, fui a verte porque de verdad me importas, esas flores, las compre con todo el cariño e ilusión del mundo, y aunque las compre con un poco de prisa intente elegir las mejores para ti, yo esperaba que te dieras cuenta de eso.

Al escuchar esto, Ino no pudo evitar quedar paralizada y un gran sonrojo que hasta parecía un tomate, en su mente decía –Naruto_,_ ¿Será que yo le gus..?, no, imposible, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura, ¿o si es posible?

-Ino, ¿Ino?, ¿Estas bien?, Cuando Ino volvió en sí no pudo evitar tomar con sus 2 manos el brazo de Naruto para apoyarse en su hombro, provocando en él un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias, Naruto, susurraba la rubia a lo que el rubio le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. En la mente de Naruto, -¿Sera que yo le gusto?, no, no es posible, ¿o sí?

-Naruto, démonos prisa que ya van a comenzar. -¿Ah?, si, ¡vamos!

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y voy a ver si puedo subir un capítulo por semana, pero esta historia la acabo porque la acabo, si les está gustando la historia por favor dejen un comentario que ese me motivaría mucho ;)


	2. HOMENAJE

HOMENAJE

Eran las 4pm, sin embargo las condiciones climáticas hacían que pareciera que estaba a punto de anochecer, un cielo totalmente gris y opaco, una densa lluvia, relámpagos por donde quiera que miren. Cada uno iba dejando su ofrenda a la tumba de su ser querido, unos llevaban recuerdos, otros llevaban flores.

-Naruto, ¿me acompañas a dejar las flores?

-Claro Ino, te dije que estaría contigo todo el día. –Gracias, Naruto.

Los rubios se dirigieron a la lápida de Inoichi Yamanaka, en el camino Naruto decidió colgar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de Ino mientras que con el derecho sostenía el paraguas. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son pareja, pero en ese momento nadie se puso a pensar eso ya que no era el momento ni el lugar. Llegaron, Ino se arrodillo frente a la lápida de su padre mientras que Naruto se mantuvo de pie protegiendo a Ino de la densa lluvia a la vez que esperaba a que Ino terminase de decir sus palabras.

-Papá, gracias. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por todo lo que me diste, por tus consejos, por tus regaños, por estar con mamá y conmigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, te juro que seguiré entrenando para hacerme la kunoichi más fuerte del clan Yamanaka. Ah, estas flores son para ti, me las regalo a un buen amigo, al dejar las flores Ino volteó la vista hacia Naruto con una leve sonrisa a lo que él respondió con lo mismo, Naruto extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a Ino, -Vaya Naruto, pareces todo un caballero. –No parezco, soy un caballero, decía este con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Ino, ahora tenemos que ir con los demás para visitar a Neji. –Vamos.

Neji estaba a unos 50 pasos a la derecha de Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Naruto, parece que solo faltamos nosotros, lo siento, nos demoramos porque me tarde mucho cuando estaba con mi padre. –Descuida Ino, no van a comenzar hasta que no estén todos.

Cerca de Neji…

Que se está creyendo ese Naruto, es que no piensa venir a visitar a Neji, después de que dio su vida por él lo mínimo que podría hacer es venir a visitarlo con nosotros, decía Kiba con un poco de enfado. –No digas eso Kiba, Naruto-kun nunca haría algo así, además él también te ha salvado la vida y nunca te ha pedido nada a cambio. Algo importante ha de estar haciendo para que se esté demorando, decía Hinata.

-Hinata tiene razón, Naruto no faltará, él sería incapaz de hacerle esto a sus compañeros, decía Lee, tan positivo como siempre.

-Verdad, él nunca nos haría esto, pero ya se ha demorado un buen rato.

-Es por mi culpa.

-¿Eh? -¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?

-Yo le pedí a Naruto que vaya a tratar de convencer a Ino de venir.

-¿A Ino?, pero si nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para convencerla de que viniera y aun así no pudimos hacer nada, ¿Cómo es que Naruto podrá convencerla el solo?, preguntaba Lee con confusión.

-Espera Lee, decía Shikamaru con su peculiar forma de expresarse. Recuerda que Naruto tiene un don para alegrar a las personas, puede cambiarlas para bien, seguramente por eso Sakura le pidió a él precisamente que vaya a verla, ¿O no Sakura?

-Sí, pero… yo no tenía pensado decírselo.

-¿Y entonces como fue a verla?, preguntaba Chouji.

-El mostro interés en ella, me dijo que no había visto a Ino por ninguna parte y quería saber que le estaba pasando, ya que no la veía desde que volvimos de la guerra ninja.

-Ya veo.

-Si…, pero no le digan nada de esto a Ino, ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a Naruto, ella no quería que le dijera lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto.

-¿Por qué te pidió eso?

-Ese olor, esperen, ahí vienen.

Naruto y Ino ya estaban a pocos pasos de llegar donde sus amigos, todos los estaban viendo y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a colgar su brazo alrededor de Ino, inmediatamente Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por lo que intento calmarse para retirar lo más naturalmente posible el brazo alrededor de Ino, pero igualmente se pudo notar que Naruto le quitó el brazo con un poco de prisa.

-¿Mm?, ¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿Por qué quitaste tu brazo de esa manera?, no me digas que te avergüenza hacer eso conmigo delante de los demás.

-Claro que no Ino, es sol…

-¡Oigan!, ya se han demorado bastante, ¡llevamos aquí parados como 15 minutos!

-Disculpa Kiba, es que no encontrab…

-No es culpa de Naruto, es solo mía.

-¿Ino?

-Naruto fue a mi casa para convencerme de venir pero por culpa de mi terquedad perdimos mucho tiempo, de verdad disculpen amigos.

-Bueno, ya que importa, ya todos estamos reunidos. ¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras?

-¿Por qué tu no tomas la palabra Kiba?, tu serías el más indicado ya que tú estás preguntando

-¡¿Y por qué no lo haces tú Shino?!

-A mí no se me da muy bien estas cosas. – ¡Bueno pues a mí tampoco!

-¡Oigan ustedes, respeten la memoria de Neji!, ya que ninguno de ustedes lo quiere hacer lo haré yo. Decía Tenten con enojo.

-¡Oh!, lo siento. – Yo también lo siento, decían Kiba y Shino apenados.

De pronto todos comenzaron a reír por cómo habían quedado Kiba y Shino.

-¡jajaaja!, ¡jajaajaa!, -¡jajaja! – ¡Oigan!, ¡eso va para todos!, -Esta bien, está bien, jaja.

-¡Aah ah! Neji, tú fuiste una persona admirable, digna de ser portador del apellido Hyuga, también fuiste el primero de nuestra generación en llegar a ser jounin y al día de hoy ninguno de nosotros te hemos alcanzado. Recuerdo nuestras primeras misiones, las veces que estuve a punto de morir y entre tú y Lee me salvaban, sé que no podía hacer mucho pero hice lo mejor que pude, Neji, nunca te olvidaremos. Ahora hagamos un minuto de silencio por favor.

El minuto pasó y cada uno se fue por su camino, los últimos que quedaron fueron Naruto e Ino.

-Naruto, gracias por acompañarme y disculpa haberte causado tantas molestias, ya puedes irte si quieres.

-Te dije que estaría contigo todo el día, recuerda que yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras. –Pero Naruto, ya te he molestado mucho. –Para nada Ino, todo lo contrario, fue un placer haberte acompañado y no me separaré de ti hasta dejarte en la puerta de tu departamento.

-Jaja, está bien Naruto. –yyy, ¿Que te gustaría hacer ahora Ino?

-Mmm, no sé, ¿Por qué no caminamos un poco por la aldea?, tal vez veamos algo que… ¡Cierto!, casi lo olvido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo que hacer las compras, ya no me queda nada de comida en el departamento ni en la florería, ¿Me ayudas a hacer las compras Naruto?

-Claro Ino, vamos.

Había parado de llover, las nubes grises se convirtieron en blancas, el cielo gris se convirtió en un bello azul celeste y los relámpagos dejaron de escucharse.

-Por fin dejo de llover.

-Aprovechemos que estamos cerca de la florería para dejar el paraguas Naruto.

-Toma, enseguida regreso. Dijo Ino mientras iba a dejar el paraguas.

Mientras que Naruto esperaba a que Ino volviese se le vino a la mente…

-Ino, este ha sido el día en el que más tiempo hemos estado juntos, eres hermosa, pero no he podido olvidar a Sakura, además, no creo que sea posible que estés enamorada de mí.

Ino dejo el paraguas alado de la vitrina de la florería pero antes de salir hacia donde estaba Naruto no pudo evitar pensar…

-Naruto, este ha sido el día en que más tiempo he estado junto a ti, ¿sigues enamorado de Sakura?, yo… todavía no lo sé.

-Lista, ¿Vamos Naruto?

-…, ….

-¿Naruto?

-Ah sí, vamos.

-¿Qué te paso?, parecía que te hubieras ido de este mundo.

-Ah, jajaja, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero bueno, vamos.

Los rubios partieron al supermercado con mucha normalidad, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son pareja, ya que no era muy común ver a cualquiera de los 2 rubios acompañados por una sola persona, por lo general iban en grupos de 3, sin embargo por Naruto ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo caminar por la aldea acompañado de Sakura, pero a Ino solo la habían visto caminar por la aldea acompañada por un grupo de 3, y más raro se hacía verla acompañado por Naruto.

-Ino, ¿Estás bien?, volteas la vista hacia cada persona que pasa, no me digas que te avergüenza caminar junto a mí.

-Yo te dije lo mismo antes y no me respondiste, pero yo si lo haré. Como va darme vergüenza caminar con el que fue héroe de la aldea y ahora héroe del mundo entero, además no soy la única que quisiera caminar contigo, los chicos de otras aldeas en especial las chicas vienen hasta aquí únicamente para conocerte. Estoy así porque parece que todos en la aldea nos están viendo un poco raro, ¿no te has dado cuenta Naruto?

-Seguramente están así porque nunca nos han visto caminar solos tú y yo.

-Creo que tienes razón, Naruto.

Llegaron al supermercado, en la puerta estaban Kiba, Hinata y Shino, se les iban a acercar para conversar un rato pero nunca se imaginaron lo que ellos les tenían pensado decir.

-¡Hola Naruto, Ino!

-Hola Kiba, Hinata y Shino, decía Naruto.

-¿También vinieron a hacer las compras?, preguntaba Ino.

-Sí, ya las hicimos, incluso aquí ya somos como amigos de los vendedores. Pero a ustedes no creo que los hayan visto venir juntos. Ahora que lo pienso, este día han estado muy pegados, decía Kiba con una sonrisa para molestarlos, a lo que ambos rubios no pudieron evitar un sonrojo que se les podía notar claramente.

-Jajajajaja, ¡es broma!, ¡es broma!

-Es broma, pero a pesar de todo cualquiera pensaría que son pareja, y que tú has estado todo el día con ella para consolarla, decía Shino que su tono de seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Ino sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, por eso no pudo evitar verla inmediatamente para darse cuenta que lo que habían dicho Kiba y Shino parecía haberla afectado bastante. Hinata estaba devastada por dentro, Kiba y Shino tenían razón, cualquiera que los viera se le vendría a la mente que son pareja pero el hecho de saber que no era verdad era lo que la mantenía tranquila.

-Jajaaa… como creen, Naruto y yo, ¿novios?, jajaja, ya les dije que él me está acompañando por lo del homenaje. Le dije que ya podía irse pero dijo que no me dejaría hasta dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, ustedes lo conocen, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque.

-Sí, además a mí me gusta otra persona. (Uyyyy, la gota que derramo el vaso)

Ino y Hinata al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco tristes, Hinata se puso peor de lo que estaba por los comentarios de su compañeros y Ino no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y quién es?, preguntaba Kiba

-Eso nunca se los diré.

-Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde, si llego tarde mi mamá me mata, pero algún día te haré decírmelo, ya lo verás.

-A nosotros también se nos hizo tarde, así que los veo después chicos, decía Shino.

-Sí, hasta luego chicos. Adiós Hinata!

-A-adiós Naruto-kun.

Kiba y compañía se fueron hacia sus casas, dejando así al par de rubios en la entrada del supermercado.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí yo también aprovecho para comprar algunas cosas para comer. Bueno Ino, ¿vamos?... Ino, ¡Ino!

-¿Eh?

-Las compras.

-Ah, si, si, vamos.

Ino sabía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura pero que él se lo recordara la hacía poner peor de lo que estaba.

-Naruto… ¿puedo saber quién te gusta?

-No me gusta nadie Ino, solo dije eso para que no pensaran cosas que no son.

Tanto como Naruto e Ino sabían que eso no era verdad, el rubio todavía sentía algo por Sakura.

-Ah, ok, fue una buena idea, bueno ahora si vamos.

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo tanto como el primero, si les está gustando esta historia por favor no olviden dejar su comentario y un me gusta. Si tienen alguna idea para la continuación de esta historia podrían ponerla en el comentario.


	3. Supermercado

Por cierto el título del primer capítulo es Triste, (Triste), no sé cómo lo habrán visto ustedes, pero cuando yo traduzco la página al español él título se cambia a Pista, pero si no traduzco la página al español si se ve el título correcto.

SUPERMERCADO

El supermercado casi siempre estaba lleno pero el día de hoy no había mucha gente, seguramente por lo del funeral, pero de las pocas personas que había tan solo esperaban no encontrarse con más compañeros de su generación.

-¿Qué vas a comprar Ino?

-A ver… Solo productos alimenticios. Mi cocina parece un desierto, no he comprado nada desde que volvimos de la guerra.

-Yo tampoco he comprado nada desde que acabo la guerra, así que debo comprar algunas cosas.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vamos!

-¡Sí!

-Veamos, café, café, ¿Dónde est?, olvídalo, ya lo encontré. Ahora los cereales, Naruto ¿puedes pasarme esa caja de cereales?

-¿La que es reducida en azúcares?

-Sí, esa.

-Ino, todo lo que has cogido es reducido en algo, ¿Por qué?

-Naruto, mírame bien.

La rubia dio 5 pasos hacia atrás para que Naruto la pueda ver de cuerpo completo, seguido a eso dio una ligera vuelta, a lo que el rubio no pudo evitar un sentir un pequeño cosquilleo que estremeció todo su cuerpo. –(Es… es… perfecta) En su mente.

-Lo ves Naruto, tener un cuerpo así no es fácil, cuidarlo no es sencillo, por eso tengo que alimentarme con estas cosas, pero no saben mal. Además no solo como esto, recuerdas cuando comimos costilla asada, el día que Chouji destrozó el local porque le dije gordo.

-Como no recordarlo, casi toda la comida se echó a perder, no debería portarse así solo porque le dicen gordo, ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón, pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada para que eso cambie, mejor sigamos con las compras, déjame coger algunas verduras y ahí podremos ir con tus compras.

_10 min después…_

-Listo. Ya cogí todo lo que necesito, ahora si podemos ir con tus compras.

-Yo ya cogí casi todo, solo me falta comprar un poco de ramén instantáneo.

-¿Más ramén?, te veo comer ramén en Ichiraku casi todos los días.

-Todos los días como ramén instantáneo como almuerzo y cena.

-¿Y no te cansas de comer eso?

-Nunca me cansaré, su sabor es único, aunque no se compara al que hace el viejo de Ichiraku.

-Ah (suspiro), está bien Naruto, vamos.

-Vamos

De camino al pasillo del ramén se encontraron con Sakura.

-¡Hola Naruto, Ino!

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!

-¿Haciendo las compras Sakura?, preguntaba Ino.

-Algo así, vine porque Tsunade-sama me pidió que le prepare unas píldoras de alimento y como se me acabaron los ingredientes que tenía en casa tuve que venir a comprar más.

-¿Y Tsunade-sama para que quiere píldoras de alimento?

-Dice que le ayudan a desestresarse. Por cierto Naruto, ¿no quisieras un poco?

-No, Sakura-chan, yo estoy bien, gracias.

-Ino ni se te ocurra probar esas cosas, son lo peor que hay en esta vida, ni siquiera tienen derecho a llamarse alimento, aunque la verdad si son muy útiles. Le susurraba el rubio para que la pelirosa no la escuchara.

-¡PAM!, ¡te escuche idiota!

-¡Sakura! No le pegues, recuerda que sigue malherido.

-Tranquila Ino, un golpe en la cabeza no le hará daño.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!, lo siento Sakura-chan.

-Bueno, ya olvídalo, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a hacer las compras, yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito, solo falta Naruto que va a comprar un poco de ramen instantáneo.

-Ya veo, bueno chicos, ya se me hizo tarde así que los veo después.

-¡Adiós Sakura-chan!, -¡Adiós Sakura!

-Naruto, nosotros también démonos prisa que ya solo falta media hora para que cierren el supermercado.

-Descuida Ino, ya estamos al lado del pasillo del ramen, y como el día de hoy no hay mucha gente la cola no ha de ser tan larga.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta ya casi no hay gente. Decía Naruto.

-Tienes razón.

-A ver… ramen de carne de vaca, ¿eh?, ¿de avestruz?, este es nuevo.

-¿Carne de avestruz?, como es posible eso, preguntaba Ino un poco sorprendida.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿hace tiempo tu no hiciste una misión de atrapar a un avestruz?

-¡Cierto!, era un avestruz muy astuta.

-¡¿Te imaginas que su carne este en alguna de estas sopas?! preguntaba Ino con un poco de temor.

Una fuerte corriente paso por todo el cuerpo de Naruto e Ino.

-No creo que este su carne, esa avestruz no era tonta, además, la última vez que la vi estaba en la isla tortuga.

-¿Isla tortuga?

-Sí, esa isla era una tortuga que podía moverse adonde ella quisiera.

-Ah cierto, ¿ahí fue donde tu entrenaste para controlar el chakra del kyubi verdad?

-Si

-¿Y cómo fue tu entrenamiento ahí?

-Es un poco complejo, después te explico.

-Debes contármelo Naruto, no se casi nada de tus entrenamientos tan intensos, ni siquiera sé cómo aprendiste a dominar el modo sabio.

-Claro Ino, un día te contaré todo sobre mí y espero que tú también lo hagas. Ya que desde que volví a la aldea después de mi entrenamiento con el sabio pervertido siempre quise conversar contigo pero nunca teníamos tiempo.

-Por supuesto Naruto, con mucho gusto también te contaré todo acerca de mí.

-¡Aquí está!, ramen de cerdo instantáneo.

-¿Cuántos vas a llevar Naruto?

-Unos cuantos. Naruto comenzó a llenar de ramens el poco espacio que le quedaba en el carrito.

-¡No puede ser!, se me acabo el espacio.

-¡¿Con cinco no te basta?!

-Faltan cinco más, así completo para toda la semana.

-¿Y cómo vas a llevar más ramens si ya no tienes espacio?

-Con los clones, ¡kage bush!, cierto, todavía no puedo hacer jutsus.

-Puedes ponerlos en mi carrito, aún le queda algo de espacio.

-Gracias Ino.

-A ver, ramens, cereales, leche, yogurt, café, sí, tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Y tú Ino?

-Yo también ya tengo todo lo que necesito, ya podemos ir a la caja registradora.

-Vamos.

-Mira Ino, no hay nadie en esta caja.

-Ve tu primero Naruto, déjame buscar mi cartera.

-Como tú digas Ino.

-(no puede ser, deje mi cartera en el departamento, ¡ay, que estúpida!) En la mente de Ino.

-Ino, ¿ya encontraste tu cartera?

-La olvide en casa, ¡no puedo creerlo! Ahora tendré que dejar todo lo que quería llevar.

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a pasar las cosas de Ino por la caja registradora.

-¡¿Naruto, que haces?!

-No voy a dejar que dejes todas tus cosas aquí, yo me encargo de los gastos.

-¡Naruto, te juro que te pagaré apenas lleguemos a mi casa!, decía la rubia preocupada.

-Bueno, bueno Ino.

-Son 3,000 yenes por favor (27.10 dólares estadounidenses)

-Tenga.

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra, que tengan una buena noche!

-Naruto, que vergüenza que hayas tenido que pagar por mis cosas, te juro que te pagaré apenas lleguemos a mi casa. Decía la rubia con mucha preocupación ya que algo así nunca le había pasado, la rubia se quedó mirando al rubio esperando a que este le respondiera pero parecía no haberle prestado atención.

-¡Naruto?! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! Te dije que te pagaré cuando lleguemos a…

-Ya te diste cuenta Ino?

-¿De qué cosa?

-De lo hermosa que esta la noche, mira las estrellas.

-¡Es un cielo estrellado!, no suele ocurrir regularmente. Decía Ino

-Por eso debemos aprovechar, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿no quisieras comer algo rápido?, yo invito.

-No es una mala idea, pero antes tenemos que ir a dejar las compras.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

-Pero si solo apenas puedes llevar las tuyas, como piensas llevar las mías.

-Tranquila, hagamos 2 clones de sombras. Uno llevara tus cosas y el otro las mías.

-¿Hagamos? ¿Cómo?

-Con tu mano derecha haz los sellos para hacer el clon de sombras, y yo haré los sellos con la mano izquierda. Vamos.

En eso Naruto e Ino juntaron sus manos para hacer los clones.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! Aparecieron 2 clones de Naruto.

-No sabía que 2 personas podían hacer jutsus juntando sus manos.

-Yo tampoco sabía, me di cuenta cuando peleé contra Sasuke, solo que el hizo el jutsu bola de fuego.

-¿Ah sí?

Los rubios entregaron sus compras al par de clones de Naruto.

-Toma, aquí están las llaves del departamento, no las vayas a perder.

-No te preocupes, las cuidaré más que a mi propia vida. Los clones salieron corriendo cada uno en dirección a la casa de los rubios.

-Bueno, ahora si podemos irnos Ino.

-Sí, vámonos.

Camino en busca de algo para comer, los rubios recorrieron un corto camino para llegar al puesto de comida más cercano, el camino era corto pero la caminata desde el supermercado hasta el puesto de comida rápida hizo parecer como si hubieran caminado por horas y que por algún motivo, la noche no parecía tener fin, era como si el mundo no quisiera que estos rubios se separaran, así sea por una sola noche. De camino hasta el puesto de comida se podía ver que todas las personas estaban pasando una agradable velada. Algunas estaban comiendo un poco de ramen, sus maestros como Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamato, entre otros (a excepción de Gai sensei que estaba en el hospital recuperándose) estaban pasando un buen rato en la tienda de dangos, puesto que este era el lugar favoritos de ellos desde que eran niños, incluso su generación estaba pasando una agradable velada.

Era una buena noche, un momento agradable, aunque no podían evitar sentirse un poco incómodos ya que la mayoría de personas que los veía pasar les decían que pasen una buena noche, incluso una pareja de ancianos les preguntó si eran pareja, a lo que ellos respondieron que eran solo amigos.

-Por fin llegamos.

-¿Y qué vamos a comer Naruto?

-¿Te gustaría un helado?

-Mmm. Sí, suena bastante bien.

-¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

-De vainilla.

-Deme 2 helados de vainilla por favor.

-Enseguida.

-¿Cuánto es?, preguntaba Naruto.

-¡Oh no!, para ustedes es gratis, he escuchado que ustedes dos son de los que más han destacado en la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Dicen que sin la fuerza de usted joven Naruto y sin sus fabulosas habilidades del clan Yamanaka señorita Ino, que por cierto, también dijeron que fue la primera vez que pudo conectar a tanta gente, no hubiera sido posible ganar la guerra, lo mínimo que yo podría hacer para compensarles sus logros sería regalándole un par de helados.

-Tengan, espero que los disfruten.

-jajaja, no es para tanto, pero bueno, muchas gracias por los helados señor. Decía Naruto.

-Que pase buena noche, y gracias, decía Ino

Naruto e Ino comenzaron a alejarse del puesto de helados. Estando ya alejados, aproximadamente unos 10 pasos, detuvieron su paso cuando escucharon…

-¡Hacen una linda pareja!, ¡¿Me oyeron?!

-Jeje!, no somos pareja señor, decía Naruto con una leve sonrisa mientras que con una mano sostenía el helado y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.

-Así es señor, solo somos amigos, jejeje. Decía Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye Naruto, cómo pudiste mover tu brazo derecho si te lo pusieron hace 5 días, todavía no deberías poder moverlo.

-No olvides que puedo curarme más rápido de lo normal gracias a Kurama.

-Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.

-Tienes razón. Naruto, ¿vas a llevarme hasta mi casa?

-Claro, te dije que te no me alejare de ti hasta dejarte en la puerta de tu departamento, pero si no quieres…

-No no, para nada. Es solo que…

-¿Es solo que qué Ino?

-Que no seamos novios no quiere decir que no podemos caminar tomados de la mano no? Preguntaba Ino un poco sonrojada y con la vista baja pero con una leve sonrisa.

En eso Naruto se puso del lado derecho de Ino para tomarle la mano con el nuevo brazo ya que con ese no podía sostener el helado.

-Vamos Ino.

-¡Sí!

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo, de ser así no olviden dejar sus opiniones y díganme que les está pareciendo la historia, que les gustaría que suceda entre Naruto e Ino, tampoco olviden compartir la historia con sus amigos para que así más gente disfrute de esto.


End file.
